fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MissyTsunadeKato
Welcome Hi, welcome to the MissyTsunadeKato! Thanks for your edit to the Jamie Shirokawa page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 23:22, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Warning James was deleted for a reason, you need to learn what you're doing first and get Jamie's page in order. I'm going to delete James' page again and it can be recreated when you've fixed your first character's page. I've told you where to go and who to ask for help. Failure to adhere to my warnings will get you a month ban. You've been warned. If you're going to be on this wiki, you need to put a little more effort into what you do and you need to follow rules. 23:44:19 Fri Tell me what you need, I'll help as best I can--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:41, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Link me to the page, I'll see what I can do--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:52, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I gave you the necessary advise to get started; consult it and implement it as you see fit, my work shift starts right now about. When you finish, show me and I'll be happy to check it over for you. Also, welcome to our wiki!--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:20, January 25, 2014 (UTC) No problem, glad I could be of assistance. I hope it helps and I'll look forward to the finished product, Enjoy your time here as well--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:28, January 25, 2014 (UTC) You're not getting banned. My message is rather clear that the ban only comes if you fail to fix your page. You've only gotten one explicit warning so you're fine. There's nothing to compromise over. 03:20:34 Sat Hey missy Listen I know you're knew here and don't think I don't appreciate you helping me out, but you should really ask permission before you go around editing stuff BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 03:25, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Heh, Sorry about that. I should've just pointed it out... MissyTsunadeKato (talk) 03:49, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I gave it a look, you at the least put in the bare minimum. I took the liberty of adding the property tag and Jamie's picture to the infobox for you; view those in source editor to see how they're done. Now that you've got it looking like a decent beginner's article, make sure to add more content, also, fix the introductory paragraph like I asked. Instead of "Jamie Shirokawa is the younger twin sister of James Shirokawa, & the ex-daughter of the rich Thomas Family. She is currently 13-years-old and has been traveling with James for 4 years now. They started traveling..", it should read "'Jamie Shirokawa '(ジエーミ しろかわ Jeimi Shirokawa) is the younger twin sister of James Shirokawa, & the ex-daughter of the rich Thomas Family. She is currently 13-years-old and has been traveling with James for 4 years now. They started traveling.." instead. --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 07:16, January 25, 2014 (UTC)